Walk to Another Love
by J.F.Lopez
Summary: Adolescentes no seu auge da sua juventude com namoros e casos. Em meio a tudo isso, Haruno Sakura tenta se recompor de um fora que levou de um dos seus melhores amigos. Mau sabe ela que vai sofrer muitas surpresas, muito boas e muito ruins também[casais]
1. Start to Walk

Naruto não me pertence mas o Sasuke sim n.n/! Divido com vocês se quiserem!

**Walk to Another Love**

Quero deixar claro que os casais dessa fic são sem pé nem cabeça e Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata e Temari estão em triângulos amorosos. Vai ter uma personagem original. Peço que não fiquem chateados se os casais não são o que vocês esperam, provavelmente o que vai mais chocar vocês é que a Tenten e o Neji não vão ficar juntos e nem vai chegar perto disso. E também o fato dela estar namorando o Lee n.n'... é que os personagens representam amigos meus e resolvi montar desse jeito meio louco. To querendo inovar sabe? Posso ser morta por isso mas vou tentar poruqe tenho muita expectativa com esse trabalho. Sei que talvez não corespondam como gostaria mas o que vale é q eu tentei e estou feliz por isso. Ah, e! É **hentai! mas só começa a ser no capítulo 3. **Mas não fica hentai o tempo todo poruqe se não perde a graça, as preeliminares são semrpe mais divertidas n.n! Vocês sabem que gosto de torturar vocês neh xD? Vou aprar por aqui e deixar vocês lerem! **Boa leitura o/!**

**- fala **

**"pensamento"**

**(comentários da autora que tortura vocês)**

**Cap.1- Star to Walk**

Por que será que a vida é tão complicada? Talvez porque eu tenha escolhido assim. Eu poderia me considerar feliz, meus pais estão vivos, separados mas vivos, tenho amigos maravilhosos, estudo em uma boa escola, tenho notas boas... Por que eu queria mais? Droga de ambição humana.

Na verdade tenho uma resposta mais convincente: porque eu sou uma romântica tonta que quer um grande amor. Esse é o meu problema! Sou uma romântica besta! Pois é, eu acabei de sair de um sentimento por um dos meus melhores amigos. Eu, Haruno Sakura, havia me apaixonado por um amigo. Essa foi a minha ruína.

Os meus amigos que amo e sempre estão lá quando eu mais preciso deles são: Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Asuma, Jyraya, Tsunade, Shizune e ele, minha antiga paixão, Hyuuga Neji. Eu não fui escolher pior pessoa pra me apaixonar não ne? Isso só pelo fato que apesar de me adorar, como ele diz, ele nunca me corresponderia. Eu, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba e Neji estamos no 2º ano do calegial no colégio Walk(eu sei, nomezinho tosco pra um colégio u.u') e o Asuma, Jyraya, Tsunade e Shizune no 3º.

Raramente eu chego na hora na escola mas desde que o Neji arranjou uma namorada e deixei de gostar dele ando acordado mais cedo. Todo mundo ta em clima de romance, Tenten e Lee namorando, Asuma e os outros têm seus ficantes e agora o Neji. Só eu que ainda não arranjei ninguém. Bom na verdade, eu, a Ino e a Hinata. A Ino porque ela e o Shikamaru são uns cabeças duras e não se resolve, e a Hinata tem grandes chances com o Sai mas o povo finge não ver para os dois chegarem um no outro sem pressão.

Logo Hinata chegou e sentou na minha frente, Tenten chegou pucos minutos depois e nós 3 ficamos conversando enquanto esperávamos a Ino. Assim que ela chegou, entrou na nossa conversa.

- E ai testuda? Caiu da cama de novo? – disse Ino "delicadamente" pra mim

- Bom dia pra você também porca ¬¬... – eu disse muito animada

- Sakura-chan... estamos preocupadas com você – disse Hinata um pouco tímida. Com o passar dos anos, a Hinata deixou de ser aquela menina travada e agora é até extrovertida mas ainda resta um pouco de timidez que está indo embora aos poucos

- Verdade. Como você está com essa história do Neji? – disse Tenten. A Tenten está muito bem com o Lee nesse momento, os dois brigam feio de vez em quando mas voltam logo depois cheios de amor pra dar, no bom sentido. Ela sempre está se preocupando com o melhor pra mim, exagerando as vezes

Incrível como elas insistem em perguntar sobre isso quando o que eu mais quero é esquecer. Por acaso vocês gostam de lembrar que o ex-grande amor da sua vida ta namorando com uma amiga sua sendo que ela sabia que você gostava dele? Eu não fiquei com raiva dela porque ela não teve culpa, sei muito bem que a gente não manda no coração mas ela poderia ter me contado. Ela escondeu de mim tudo e só na hora H fiquei sabendo.

Hoje continuamos conversando muito bem como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nós duas nem brigamos, mas foi uma situação chata. O Neji também não tinha me contado que gostava dela, da Hikari. Ele se diz meu melhor amigo e nem me conta. Eu realmente não estou brava com eles por estarem namorando, mas sim por terem me escondido tudo. Sei que era por medo de me magoar, mas eles sabiam como ninguém que ia levantar a cabeça e ia ser a primeira a apóia-los.

- Eu estou bem meninas. Sério. Eu e ele até voltamos a nos falar

Pensando bem... o Neji está sendo simpático comigo, eu que estou com receio de falar com ele. Talvez vergonha por ter sido a causa de tudo isso, de todo esse clima pesado. Parece idiotice, não? Ele era, e ainda espero que seja, um dos meus melhores amigos e mesmo eu gostando dele não tivemos muitos problemas. Agora fico sem graça de falar com ele e sei que não gosto mais dele, um carinho especial, não amor.

- Querem saber? Eu acredito na Sakura. Ela diz que já o esqueceu, eu acredito. E além disso acredito e confio que se ela precisar de nós virá nos pedir ajuda. Certo, Sakura? - disse Ino beijando a minha cabeça

- Obrigada Ino – eu disse a abraçando forte

- Certo Pessoal, vamos começar a aula – disse o nosso professor de Física 1, Hatake Kakashi, com pouco ânimo enquanto entrava na sala e se dirigia para sua mesa milagrosamente na hora

Na hora do recreio todos nós nos juntamos em um banco no pátio da frente. Eu não estou mais pra baixo mas acho que minha cara ainda está com uma expressão triste. Certo... vou fazer uma plástica pra mudar isso! Oh vidinha! Essa história com o Neji aconteceu bem na época das provas. Tenho azar não tenho!? Alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim. Devo ser o show deles porque deve estar muito monótono. O "A adolescente mais azarada do século".

Fui comprar alguma coisa na cantina junto com o Lee. Sim, só o meu irmão vai me fazer sorrir. O Lee não é meu irmão mas nos consideramos assim. Ele vem me pedir conselhos sobre a Tenten, também porque ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Eu não agüento mais provas u.u... – eu disse entrando na fila sendo seguida pelo Lee

- Nem eu u.u. Ainda bem que as férias são daqui à 3 dias o/! – disse um Lee animado

- Pretende sair bastante com a Tenten?

- O máximo q der n.nb! Mas eu vou aproveitar bastante na viagem também

- Que viagem o.o?

- Onde você anda com a Cabeça, mana u.ú?

- Também não sei n.n'

- Lembra que todo mundo ia pra casa de praia do Asuma por 1 semana?

- Ah sim! Agora me lembro! Mas eu ficar de vela mesmo ¬¬'

- Por que o.o?

- Por que você acha? Porque vão todos os casais e só eu to sobrando

- Não Sakura-chan! A Ino-chan, a Hinata-chan e o Naruto-kun também não têm ninguém

- Mas eles logo vão arranjar alguém, talvez até na praia

- E por que você também não acharia?

- Pelo simples fato de que os garotos só gostam de mim como amiga. Posso ser bonita mas eles só querem saber de conversa

- Quer parar de se rebaixar, Sakura? Você tem tanta ou mais chance que eles de arranjar alguém. Você já pensou que pode ser que os caras não enxergam o que ta na frente deles?

- Sei... eles não enxergam ou sou eu que não mostro?

- Os dois

- Hum...

- Acredite, você é melhor do que você pensa. Tem muitos garotos que gostam de você mas não falam

- Aham... poderia me dizer um o.õ?

- Ah... o Naruto n.n!

- Ele não gosta mais de mim ¬¬

- Bom... você não gostava dele. Só como amigo neh? Mana acredite, sua hora ainda vai chegar, é só esperar um pouco

- Ta, se você diz...

- Ah, é! O Neji quer falar com você

- ¬¬... – eu fiz uma cara emburrada enquanto pegava um cheseeburger

- Você ainda ta evitando ele, Sakura?

- Não estou evitando ele, só tenho receio de conversar com ele...

- Você sabe muito bem que o Neji nunca iria lhe ofender. De todas do grupo quem ele mais respeita e adora é você e sabe disso

- Certo... tem razão

Eu iria falar com o Neji depois da aula hoje, mas por conseqüência do destino acabei sentando do lado dele na aula de Biologia. Que saco ¬¬... me incomoda sentar do lado dele, não vou conseguir para de olha-lo com o canto do olho. Realmente o time lá de cima está jogando contra mim, e to perdendo! Certo... foque nas piadas e nas palhaçadas do Ivo(é o meu professor de biologia que adoro então pus ele aqui v!)! Concentrar! Concentrar . !

- Sakura, queria falar com você – cochichou Neji

Pronto! Agora fudeu (meu amigo diz que falar palavras feias acalma xD)! To ferrada! Deixa eu fazer meu testamento: Meu computador vai pro Lee, minhas roupas pra Tenten, meu Ipod pra Hinata, meus Cds e DvDs(incluindo o prórprio aparelho) pra Ino, minha gata Kitty pra Temari, meus livros e xadrez pro Shika, minha cama pro Naruto...

- O Lee me disse – eu cochichei sem tirar os olhos do quadro na esperança de esconder meu desespero

- Será que dava pra você prestar atenção quando eu falo com você? – ele falou duramente mas num tom que apenas eu conseguisse escutar, num tom que deixaria qualquer mulher arrepiada. "Sakura seja forte! Você não é uma qualquer ò.ó!"

Depois de me recompor do meu curo ataque, o encarei duramente obedecendo o seu pedido.

- Eu queria que você soubesse que eu tentei... mas não deu. Só consigo gostar de você como uma grande amiga, ou até mesmo uma irmã, não mais do que isso

- ...

- Você estava lá cuidando de mim quando precisei, me apoiou quando estava triste...

- Nossa! Hyuuga Neji se abrindo desse jeito com alguém! Que raro! – disse ironicamente

- Pra você ver o quão especial você é pra mim, mas de um jeito diferente do que você esperava – disse Neji me olhando atentamente

Não sabia mais o que pensar. Ele estava tentando se desculpa e me reconfortar enquanto eu só tava fechada, tentando me proteger de uma coisa que sabia perfeitamente que não ia acontecer. Como sou burra! O Neji é meu melhor amigo, to com medo de que?

- Obrigada Neji-kun – disse sorrindo de leve sendo acompanhada por um sorrido do meu grande amigo que estava na minha frente

Agora sim eu me sentia bem melhor. Na verdade eu sabia disso tudo mas pelo fato do Neji ter dito tudo isso pra mim que me fez sentir mais leve, como se um peso tivesse saído dos meus ombros. Definitivamente poderia dizer que havia partido pra outra.

Cheguei em casa morta de cansaço e fui me deitar. Lá estava eu, deitada na minha cama apenas... meditando sobre o meu dia. Quanta coisa num dia só! Será que minha vida daria uma boa novela das 8?

Não sei, só sei que estou com dor de cabeça. Fui no banheiro (sem querer me intrometer mas já intrometendo, ela está na casa da mãe, tah? Ela mora com ela) e abri o armário de remédios, papel higiênico e etc. Para minha constante falta de sorte a droga do Tylenol tinha acabado. Minha tese ta quase confirmada, ou tão me jogando uma macumba brava ou minha situação é muito hilária lá em cima ¬¬.

Certo... lá vou eu com dor de cabeça e sem sorte até a cozinha pegar o número da farmácia na geladeira. Já disse que adoro minha cozinha? É tão... branca, e tem um desing bem legal, minha mãe é ótima em contratar decoradores. Ligo e atende um homem com uma voz muito estranha, dava até medo O.o, diria até que é de um gay mas como não conheço não posso dizer se é. Faço o pedido mas a possível bicha me deixa na espera com aquela musiquinha irritante.

Sério! To cheia disso! Ou essa bicha volta pra linha agora, ou eu vou me emputecer aqui(como diria eu e os meus amigos xD)! Minha cabeça ta quase explodindo e tenho que ficar esperando 1 hora!?

- Desculpe a demora fofa n.n! Sua entrega já está sendo providenciada – disse o cara da farmácia num tom mais gay possível. Pera ai! Ele nem me conhece e me chamou de fofa O.o?

- Obrigada n.n'! Em quanto tempo chega? – tava tentando parecer calma com a "biba"

- Ah... 1 segundinho honey, Bofyyyy, em quanto tempo você faz a entrega? – dava pra escutar ele gritar para algum coitado. Esse cara ofende a honra dos gays u.u' – Em 10 minutos ele estará ai !

- Ta, obrigada n.n!

- Imagina! Nós que agradecemos a sua preferência querida n.n!

My god! Isso foi estranho O.o... Depois disso destranquei a porta e fui deitar. Quando o entregador chegasse, eu o mandaria entrar e pegar o dinheiro na sala porque a minha cabeça não permite que eu saia da cama. O cara da farmácia estava certo, 10 minutos depois eu escutei o interfone tocar. O porteiro do meu prédio sem dúvida é o mais simpático que existe, ele já me ajudou em muitas coisas. Pedi para que deixasse o entregador subir(tem uma extensão do interfone no quarto dela xD).

Eu conseguia escutar perfeitamente o som da porta da entrada abrindo e os passos leves de alguém com medo de estar invadindo, já que só o ventilador do meu quarto estava ligado. Estava deitada com a cabeça no travesseiro só sentindo as vibrações dos passos no chão, passos onde davam para perceber que era um homem. Ah? Por que ele está vindo na direção do meu quarto?

Será que ele não viu o dinheiro na sala? Ou será outro motivo? Me levantei rápido da cama e andei devagar até a porta em passos gatunos. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração começou a se tornar ofegante. Não vou negar, estava com medo, um medo diferente daquele de falar com o Neji, de saber a verdade pelo próprio. Era um medo que não sabia explicar, só sei que não era de ser machucada, era uma coisa além disso.

Abri a porta bem lentamente, apenas uma fresta que dava pra ver o exterior do meu quarto refrescado pela brisa leve e úmida da estação. Fiquei tão pasma pelo o que estava de trás da minha porta que acabei abrindo-a por completo. Atrás dela estava o garoto mais lindo que já havia visto na minha curta vida de 16 anos! Ele era alto, tinha o corpo bem definido(ela viu isso sendo que ele tava de iniforme), cabelos pretos rebeldes com um leve brilho azulado e olhos ônix. Olhos que jamais irei esquecer.

**Fim do cap.1...**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviwes n.n/!**

**Bye!**


	2. Start to Walk on Another Way

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Sasuke-kun sim èé...**

**- fala**

**"pensamento"**

**(comentário)**

**Cap.2- Start to walk on another way…**

Acho que gamei ! Para Sakura! Você acabou de sair de um fora e já quer levar outro? Certo... se concentra! Foca na situação, na situação! Fala alguma coisa pra ele! Não fique parada que nem uma estátua na porta.

- Ah... oi! – eu dise meio sem jeito, sebe a criatura esperta aqui acabou de lembrar que está de baby doll curtinho do mokona

- Ah... me desculpe por ter invadido a sua casa

- Tudo bem n.n'

- Eu queria te entregar o troco mas sabia onde deixar, então te procurei

- Obrigada ...

- ...

**\\\\\\\\**** 5 minutos de silêncio e se encarando ////////**

- ... Desculpe mais uma vez a invasão – disse ele indo pra sala junto comigo

- Não se preocupe, ta tudo bem

- Então... tchau

- Tchau - eu disse fechando a porta da entrada

- "Meu god! O que foi isso??? Finalmente resolveu jogar no meu time é? Nunca é tarde pra isso \o/!" – eu pensei enquanto suspirava atrás da porta

Ta, melhor eu tomar meu Tylenol da sorte para u ter algum motivo pra estar agindo como uma bêbada. Preciso ligar pra Tenten ou pra Ino ou pra Hinata. Elas vão ter um ataque. Olhei pro meu baby doll e corei um pouco enquanto pegava o telefone. Era curto demais pra receber um garoto u.u...

- Alô? – disse Tenten atendendo o telefone do seu quarto

- Oi miga! Sou eu Sakura!

- Oi! Que foi Sa-chan? Ta com uma voz de que aconteceu algo bom

- Você não vai acreditar

- Fala

- Eu conheci um garoto muito lindo hoje!

- Mas faz pouco tempo que a gente voltou da escola o.o...

- Eu sei! Mas não foi na rua

- Onde então?

- Aqui em casa!

- Peraa ai! Quer dizer que você simplesmente abriu a porta da sua casa e lá estava ele, numa bandeja pra você O.o?

- Também não foi assim ¬¬'. Pera que tem outra ligação

Era a Ino. Acho que ela sentiu que tinha novidade então resolveu ligar. Ela tem uma bom sexto sentindo.

- Oi Testuda! Alguma novidade?

- Oi Porca! Parece que você sente cheiro de navidade

- Oi Ino !

- Oi Tenten! Liguei em boa hora já que o babado ta rolando solto por aqui

- A Sakura conheceu um gatinho

- Onde?

- Na minha casa

- Como assim!? Algum serviço de entregas Express de gatos?

- Mais ou menos. Eu tava com dor de cabeça enquanto descansava, ai resolvi pedir um Tylenol e quando o entregador chegou ele veio até o meu quarto...

- No seu quarto????? – gritaram Tenten e Ino me interrompendo completamente, como se isso fosse raro...

- Sim... esperem que tem outra ligação de novo. Alô?

- Oi Sakura-chan! – disse Hinata

- Oi Hi-chan! – disseram as 3

- Oi meninas

- Certo... resumindo: eu conheci um entregador gatinho quanto ele veio entregar o meu Tylenol

- E foi no quarto dela! – disse uma Tenten eufórica. Incrível! Acontesse comigo e ela que fica animada além da conta

- Hein O.O??????? – disse Hinata terminando de processar a informação que acabou de receber

- Meninas, deixem eu contar u.u'!

- Tah...

**\\\\\\\\\\ A partir daqui até eu avisar de novo vou narrar na 3ª pessoa. Mas fiquem relaxados que vou voltar a narrar na 1ª pessoa em breve /////////**

Nesse momento, o mesmo entregador lindo, forte, de cabelos pretos rebeldes e olhos ônix chegou na farmácia após sua última entrega, que foi na casa de uma certa adolescente de 16 anos de cabelos róseos. Ao entrar na farmácia avistou o gerente, que era seu chefe e adorava provocar-lo, atrás do balcão debruçado sobre o mesmo lendo uma revista que mais parecia com uma Caras ou Quem da vida.

Ao entrar foi percebido pelo mesmo que tirou os olhos da sua querida revista de fofocas semanais(a Quem é semanal neh? Não lei essa revista. Só no cabelereiro) que parecia dizer algo sobre celebridades estarem se pegando na praia, o que dava uma bela de uma matéria. A foto principal da página era grande e notava-se um garoto de um gorpo definido e de cabelos vermelhos fogo de perfil. Bom, ele não se interessou no que seu "querido" chefe estava lendo, só sabia que era incrivelmente tedioso. Pelo menos para ele.

- Oi bofy! Como foi a entrega? - disse o gerente com a mesma voz gay do telefone, se possível mais gay ainda

- Já te pedi para parar de me chamar assim Orochimaru u.u. E sim, foi uma boa entrega – disse o garoto colocando aquela caixa feliz de entregas atrás do balcão

- Ai! Ta bom Sasuke ¬¬! Não pode nem mais brinca aqui TT.TT!

- O problema é que você exagera e além disso assusta os clientes

- Deixa eles! Se não tem bom humor vai morrer de desgosto – disse ele dando mais uma olhada na revista antes de voltara a olhar para Sasuke – Hum... pelo seu sorriso a entrega foi boa mesmo. A gorjeta foi gorda, eh?

- Não, nem ganhei gorjeta. Tem outra entrega pra mim?

- Ah O.Õ… "garoto maluco, mas gato " tenho sim – disse Orochimaru vasculhando embaixo do balcão – Aqui, to

- To indo - disse Sasuke de costas já com a "caixa feliz de entregas" e acenando

Já era hora de noite quando Sakura resolveu tomar banho. Ligou o chuveiro, tirou as roupas, as colocou no cesto de roupas sujas e entrou no Box. Depois de um banho quente de quase 20 minutos, ela saiu do banheiro vestindo seu baby doll rosa, vermelho e branco com um desenho grande do Mokona estampado na frente da blusa totalmente relaxada, sentiu-se uma nova garota.

Ainda bem que não tinha falado muito no telefone durante o mês porque o que falou hoje valeu pelo mês inteiro. Ficou conversando com a Tenten até antes do banho, Hinata foi a primeira a desligar e 1 hora e meia depois foi a vez da Ino. O estranho era que Tenten não mencionou nenhuma palavra sobre o Lee durante a conversa, o que costumava conversar sempre com a Sakura. Estava fazendo totalmente o contrário, tentava focar o assunto nela e em qualquer outra coisa que não fossem os dois.

Sakura foi esquentar o jantar que ela e sua mãe iriam comer que a empregada tinha feito e deixado na geladeira para só esquentar(não muda o gosto não, faço isso na minha casa também n.nb!). Ainda não acreditava no que aconteceu, apesar de não ter sido um fato extraordinário, afinal, não é todo dia que um cara lindo bate na sua porta. Estava finalmente começando a ter sorte? Finalmente o povo lá de cima resolveu jogar no time dela? Tomara que a resposta seja sim.

Assim que sua mãe chegou as duas jantaram na sala. A mãe de Sakura tinha os mesmos cabelos róseos que a filha só que mais claros(devido a idade) e mais curtos. Sakura havia deixado o cabelo crescer até um pouco depois dos ombros(uns 2 dedos). Ela havia puxado a cor do cabelo da mãe, mas tinha os olhos do pai, tão esmeralda quanto os dele o que não gostava de mencionar, ao contrario de sua mãe que tinha olhos tão azuis que pareciam água cristalina. Haruno Natsumi é uma socióloga importante e chega a fazer muitas viagens, tendo várias delas longas.

Depois de tudo pronto(terminado de jantar, escovado os dentes, arrumado a mochila e etc. Aquele ritual monótono ¬¬), a jovem de belos orbes esmeralda deitou em sua cama de solteiro grande(é uma cama de soltei só q maior q o normal, um pouco mais alta e mais confortável também n.nb), cobriu-se e abraçou seu mokona de pelúcia, dado pela Ino no seu último aniversário, para finalmente dormir.

No dia seguinte, Sakura chegou depois de todos os seus amigos(como sempre). Eles estavam conversando animadamente sobre um assunto qualquer e quando ela pôs a mochila na mesa ao lado da Ino, voltaram sua atenção pra ela. Mas não era simplesmente porque ela havia chegado, e sim porque ELA era o assunto da conversa animada. É... parece que as notícias se espalham. Suas amigas tem o incrível dom de passar esse tipo de informação, a menos é claro que seja um segredo.

- Aqui está ela! – disse Tenten quase gritando

- E ai mana? Conta quem é o cara misterioso – disse Lee com um sorriso largo se apoiando na cabeça do Naruto, que fez uma cara de reprovação mas logo passou

- É, conta Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto com o sorriso bobo de sempre

- Vocês já tão sabendo é? – disse Sakura olhando para Hinata

- Ah.. d-desculpa Sa-chan. E-eu contei pro Naruto-kun. Você sabe, ele é como se fosse meu irmão – "Sei! Mais que irmão eu diria è.é!" pensou rapidamente Sakura

- Ele é como se fosse seu irmão mas eu sou seu primo – disse Neji brincando mas queria mostrar que era mais importante que Naruto, afinal ele tinha ciúmes da sua prima

Neji e Hinata moram na mesma casa desde que o pai de Neji o mandou para essa cidade há 3 anos, e acabou indo morar com sua prima/irmã Hinata e o tio. Sakura foi uma das que ele havia se dado melhor junto com Tenten. Agora, além dela e da sua amiga de coques fofos, também tinha a Hikari. Sinceramente não sentia nenhuma gota de ciúmes, o que era muito bom. Estava em outra, só queria saber do Neji como amigo agora.

Sakura olhou de Hianta para Naruto, depois para Neji e soltou um suspiro. Não ia adiantar brigar com eles nem fugir, afinal eram seus amigos e uma hora iriam ficar sabendo. Não que fosse uma notícia espetacular, mas já que queriam saber não faria mau lhes contar. Assim se passaram os 10 minutos que restavam pra aula começar, falando de Tylenol e como um garoto gostoso ficaria melhor numa bandeja prateada, com frutas ou chocolate. Claro que esse último comentário foi da parte das meninas, sendo originado por Temari sendo apoiada completamente por Tenten, Ino e Hinata, gerando gotas nas cabeças dos demais.

- Ele era tão lindo assim? – perguntou Hinata

- Tão lindo que fez meu queixo cair

Sakura fez questão de mencionar que o cara era muito bonito e assim que o mencionou, Neji parou de sorrir, até aquele momento achava tudo engraçado. Ela não sabia se isso a deixava triste ou feliz porque poderia parecer que estava tentando fazer ciúmes para o Neji, o que não era verdade. A aula se seguiu normalmente tendo toda a atenção focada na aula de biologia, onde o professor fez várias brincadeiras em relação a matéria e até alguns alunos filmaram(fizemos isso na nossa aula de matemática dois e tentamos na de bio).

Depois do recreio todos foram para a aula de educação física. Os meninos foram jogar basquete com o professor Ebisu(aquele de óculos, eu nem lembrava o nome dele xD) e as meninas foram jogar vôlei com sua professora Anko. Anko era a professora de todo o setor feminino do colegial, era muito temida também por fazer quase todos repetirem de ano e por ser muito rígida com suas alunas.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari formavam o time A que ia jogar contra o time B que era formada por 5 garotas da outra sala(duas turmas faziam educação física juntas). As duas equipes eram as melhores do 2º ano, ainda iriam descobrir se do colégio também, e viviam competindo. Só que os jogos sempre terminavam empatados ou um dos times ganhava mas na próxima aula ganhava a revanche.

Dessa vez não foi diferente, deu empate. Empates não poderímos dizer que deixava a professora Anko muito satisfeita ou feliz. Muito pelo contrário, já estava farta dessa competição sem fim. Tudo bem que elas eram boas mas sua paciência tem limite. Ia dar um basta nisso, e seria agora! Isso não ia continuar até o ano letivo seguinte nem que lhe pagassem 10x sua hora extra!

- Uh u.ú… já chega! Eu quero que no próximo tempo vocês acabem com essa merda de empate e que fique assim! Entenderam ou querem que eu desenhe!? – disse Anko com uma veia na testa

- Sim professora u.ú... – disseram todas em coro

Todas as fichas de todos os alunos foram avaliadas e um certo grupo de alunos foi chamado para permanecer durante a tarde para conversarem com o diretor. A direção do colégio havia montado um projeto que era cada ano ter dois monitores para supervisionar os alunos, ou seja, se certificar que o colégio ainda estivesse inteiro até a hora da saída. E também ajudariam os inspetores a passar recados para as turmas entre outras funções.

Os monitores eram: 1º ano – Konohamaru e sua amiga(eu esqueci o nome dela n.n'); 2º ano – Sakura e Neji; 3º ano – Asuma e Kurenai. Para a infelicidade da Sakura, que inicialmente nem sabia do projeto, o seu parceiro de monitoria seria Neji. Não que ela tivesse algo contra o Neji, muito pelo contrário, era um dos seus melhores amigos, mas algo lhe dizia que isso seria muito ruim mais tarde.

Quando a jovem dos orbes esmeralda saiu do colégio era por volta das 16 hora e ameaçava chover. O tempo tava muito estranho ultimamente. O povo lá de cima não deve ta andando muito bem.

- "Droga, esqueci o guarda-chuva u.u' " – pensou Sakura revirando a mochila enquanto passava na frente de uma banca de jornal

Passando pela banca, avistou um vulto conhecido do lado de fora, já saindo de lá. Ela parou pra ver se era ele mesmo. Era muito parecido caso não fosse. Tinha o mesmo tipo atlético, alto, cabelos pretos rebeldes e aqueles inesquecíveis olhos ônix. Não havia dúvida, era ele, tinha de ser.

Quando saiu da banca foi surpreendido por uma garota de cabelos róseos, belos olhos verdes e uma corpo com muitas curvas a uma certa distância bem em frente do jornaleiro que estava saindo. Era a mesma garota para quem fez a entrega, só que a diferença era que agora ela traja um uniforme colegial, uma saia curta preta com uma listra vermelha com uma blusa branca de botões vermelhos de meia manga onde tinha a gola e a barra das mangas pretas com um listra vermelha cada, em vez do seu pijama do mokona.

Sasuke começou a correr e Sakura, percebendo que era por sua causa, correu atrás. Estavam começando a chamar um pouco a atenção mas não ligavam. Um corria por não querer mais problemas e estresse do que já tem e a outra corria por querer explicações e para alcançar alguém o qual queria muito conversar sem nem mesmo saber o porque de querer isso. Simplesmente queria...

**Fim do cap.2 **

**-----------------------**

**Hina Sakura falando n.n/! **

**Oie Povo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap.2 de Walk to Another Love! Capítulo que vem é hentai! Ebaaaa \o/! Vou amar escrever hentai pra vocês! Já amo normalmente, mas por enquanto só as minhas amigas e o meu irmão liam(sim meu irmão, e ele até da umas sugestões). Espero reviews hein?**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Mye-chan: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo 1 n.n! Mas nem vai ter tanto SaixHina, é só que a minha amiga que gosta da Hinata escolheu o Sai pra fazer triângulo amoroso com a Hinata nessa fic xD. Eu pus TentenxLee mas infelizmente não vai durar muito tempo. Vai ter SakuxSasu sim mas não vou contar tudo, mas você sabe que todas têm triângulo amoroso neh? Vou deixar você descobri depois .! BJSS!

**Neko-chan X3: **Claro que um deus como aquele tinha que ser o Sasuke xDDD! Você gostou da Cena da Sakura e do Neji -??? Fico feliz \o/! Que triângulos amorosos você acha que eu botei? Já defini todos e tem um que ainda nem apareceu n.n! Sim sim! O Gerente Gay é o Orochimaru. Deixei ele beeeem gay nessa fic o/! Espero que você goste do capítulo 2 também n.n/! Bjs!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**Sim sim! Vai ter SakuxSasu! Também AMOOOO eles n.n!!! Mas você sabe que todas elas(Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari) vão ter triângulos amorosos neh? O da Temari só aparece por volta do cap.7 xDDD! Mas já deixo meio claro o da Hinata e o da Tenten no início da fic. Espero que você goste do cap.2 e que comente de novo n.n! Kussus!

**TO ESPERANDO AS RIVIEWS HEIN n.nb?**

**Kissus e até o capítulo 8 de Dupla Personalidade!**

**-------------------------------**


End file.
